chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Story 2/Chapter 1-10: Reunion
|gold = 3000 2500 2500 |exp = 6000 4000 2500 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Black Army Troops, Lizardmen Bosses: Stage 1: Black Knight Stage 2: Giant Dragon Stage 3: Giant Black Army Knight }} Part 1/4 Peixe [ Wait. Isn't that the captain over there? ] Pirika [ It's not Hero. It's the other Hero. ] Phoena [ Right. The one who became the Black Knight, and we'll eventually be fighting. ] ---- ****** [ Phoena, Pirika! Kain, Michidia, Marina! Where are you guys?! ] ****** [ What's going on? Where in the world am I? ] ---- Pirika [ I really wonder where we are. ] Fatima [ I know you're curious, but we have to move on. ] Yggdra [ The Black King is probably up ahead-- ] -- The Black Knight appears -- Black Knight [ ... ] Pirika [ The Black Knight... ] Phoena [ Is this another aggregate of the Black Element? Of course it's someone we'd rather not fight... ] Black Knight [ Phoena... ] Phoena [ Okay... ] Black Knight [ Pirika... ] Pirika [ Is that the Black Knight? The other Hero? ] Black Knight [ ...Go to hell! ] Phoena [ Wh-What?! ] Hero you lost your mind?! Phoena [ B-But, that's Hero... ] Yggdra [ Even if it is, you can't just die here. ] Yggdra [ Keep it together! ] would you hurt Phoena?! Black Knight [ ...I'll kill you. ] Pirika [ This won't work. It won't listen to us. ] Kain [ I guess we might have to defeat it...if that's even possible. This isn't gonna be easy. ] Black Knight [ ... ] -- A bolt of magic strikes the Black Knight -- Black Knight [ ...! ] Fatima [ I knew it. You're just a hollow shadow. ] Phoena [ W-Wait. But this... This person is... ] Fatima [ It's not a person. My attack just proved that. That thing is just trying to get rid of us. ] Fatima [ It's the Black Army. It just looks like the captain. ] Phoena [ But it knows our names... ] Fatima [ That's why we have no time to waste. They know we're here. ] Yggdra [ That's what I thought. ] Phoena [ The Black Chronicle...knows we're here? ] Black Knight [ ...Die! ] Part 2/4 Black Knight [ All...is...for...naught. ] -- The Black Knight fades away -- Phoena [ It's even using that person's figure against us. ] Fatima [ We are meddling with the Black Chronicle, and it is reacting to our actions. ] Phoena [ We are meddling with the Black Chronicle? ] Fatima [ That Black Knight was influence by us being here and tried to mislead us. ] Fatima [ If that's the case, I believe Phoena's Chronicle has a cause-and-effect association with it. ] Yggdra [ We'll have to confirm this is true somehow. ] Yggdra [ Phoena. When and where exactly did you get that Chain Chronicle? ] Phoena [ It was my father's. ] Phoena [ I found an opening after my father merged with the Black King and ran away with it. ] Yggdra [ If it was with its warden, then I have no doubt it is the real thing. ] Fatima [ Nevertheless, we must see the past. Let's hurry. We may be being watched. ] Phoena [ By who? ] Fatima [ I don't know. But it's something big. ] ---- Phoena's Father [ ...Not here either. Just what am I doing this for? ] Phoena's Father [ No. I'm doing this for those that will remain. ] ---- Pirika [ That's...the Black King?! ] Fatima [ It doesn't seem like it from his behaviour. ] Yggdra [ Then that means... ] Phoena [ Father...?! ] Fatima [ It seems he hasn't met the Black King yet. ] Phoena [ Father... Father! ] Fatima [ It's useless. Stop. ] Phoena [ I... I know... ] Hero strong. Phoena [ I'm okay. Before I... I already cried out to my heart's content. ] there no way to change history? Yggdra [ There is a way to erase everything. If the entire world were to reborn at the hand of the Black Army. ] Phoena [ I won't do such a thing for a personal sentiment. And I'm not looking to erase the past. ] Phoena [ I don't want to lose everything I've gained and accomplished with the people I've met so far. ] Phoena [ I'll watch what happens to my father, no matter what. ] Pirika [ I wonder what Phoena's father is looking for? ] Yggdra [ Do you have any ideas? ] Phoena [ I was asked to stay home many times, but I've never asked about what he was doing. ] Yggdra [ Let's keep looking. ] ---- Phoena's Father [ When the Chronicle is exhausted, the Black Army will appear with their king. Are they real? ] Phoena's Father [ At any rate, my Chain Chronicle will be exhausted soon. ] Phoena's Father [ Curse this body. If I had more power, I could foresee beyond the Chronicle and into the future. ] Phoena's Father [ What will happen to this world? ] Phoena's Father [ But I hate this feeling of terror. If the Black Army appears, it's the end of the world... ] Phoena's Father [ No, I won't allow it. I'll find them and destroy them. ] ---- Phoena [ My father's looking for the Black Army? ] Yggdra [ As the warden of the Chain Chronicle, he was the first to predict their arrival. ] Yggdra [ However, it appears he didn't live up to that true nature. ] Fatima [ Judging from here, it doesn't even seem like he has much magic power. ] Fatima [ He is far from what Yggdra and Phoena can do. ] Yggdra [ Those who hold the Chronicle are not necessarily prodigies in magic or paranormal powers. ] Yggdra [ What's important is protecting the Chronicle and passing it down to the next generation. ] Yggdra [ Being able to use the Chronicle's ability is a secondary concern. ] Phoena [ My father was more of a swordsman than magician. Even I was taught the sword at a young age... ] Fatima [ With no talent for it at all. ] Phoena [ It seems I inherited my mother's genes. ] Fatima [ I don't have... ] ---- Phoena's Father [ Not here either. This isn't going very well. ] Phoena's Father [ I should probably head back for now. I want to eat Phoena's cooking. ] ---- Fatima [ It seems your taste buds are from your father. ] Phoena [ What was that? ] Fatima [ Never mind. Perhaps we came back too far. We should move on. ] Fatima [ We need to watch the moment he meets the Black King. ] ---- Dargon [ ... ] Phoena [ A black dragon... I remember this feeling. ] Pirika [ That's the guardian of the Lake of Sand. ] Phoena [ Are they telling it to fight against us? ] Fatima [ It's just a fake. Don't be fooled by it. ] Pirika [ I know... But it's still difficult to fight it. ] Dargon [ ... ] Fatima [ Then do you plan to die? ] Phoena [ We'll defeat it. We need to overcome karma and finish what we came to do. ] Part 3/4 Yggdra [ Hmm. Around when should we go back to? ] Phoena [ I clearly remember the day Father started acting strange. ] Yggdra [ The last time we saw him, he was already the Black King. ] Yggdra [ So it'll be sometime before that. ] Fatima [ We'll have to do this little by little. Let's go. ] ---- Phoena [ ...You who is soft and round. Come and appear before me. ] -- A bright light shone and something materialised -- [ Woof, woof! ] Phoena [ Yay! I did it! I summoned a puppy from the Chronicle! ] Phoena's Father [ ...Very impressive. You definitely have talent, Phoena. ] Phoena's Father [ But you can't do something like that recklessly. Do you understand? ] Phoena [ I'm sorry, Father.! ] Phoena's Father [ It's okay as long as you understand. ] Phoena [ Father. Can I keep him? ] Phoena's Father [ Sure. But promise me you'll take good care of it. ] Phoena [ Yes, Father! ] Phoena's Father [ Phoena, I have to go out for a while again. You can wait here by yourself, right? ] Phoena [ I'll miss you, but I'll wait here with this puppy. ] Phoena's Father [ That's my girl. ] ---- Yggdra [ You summoned a puppy from the Chronicle? ] Phoena [ Yes. I named him Mjoln. He was a very good boy. ] Yggdra [ “Was”? ] Phoena [ I put him back in the Chronicle when I ran away from the Black Army. ] Yggdra [ It's incredible you could do something like that. ] Phoena [ Back then, I didn't understand what it means to use power. ] Fatima [ It's not a bad thing to use your power. It only becomes a problem if you misuse it. ] Phoena [ What does it mean to use your power correctly? ] Fatima [ We're still looking for the answer to that. ] -- A monster suddenly appears -- Fatima [ ...I'm getting tired of dealing with these things. Let's get to our next place. ] Part 4/4 Phoena's Father [ ...According to the barely readable writing, the place is around here. ] Phoena's Father [ I've gotten so old. I could've done a better job back in my younger days. ] -- A monster suddenly appears -- Phoena's Father [ Why do all monsters have to be so troublesome! ] -- Phoena's Father strikes down the monster -- Phoena's Father [ ...The end of the world. I don't even want to think about it. ] Phoena's Father [ ...Hm? ] Phoena's Father [ This feeling. Could it be...? ] ---- Yggdra [ Looks like we did it. ] Phoena [ Finally, the Black King is... ] Fatima [ I feel that dark aura. ] Phoena [ Father... ]